1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method and system for identifying an unauthorized use of a telematic device or a vehicle equipped therewith. Further, this invention relates to a telematic device for use in such system.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, vehicles are more and more equipped with a telematic device, which is commonly understood as a device that integrates a vehicle information and entertainment system with a telecommunication device, such as a mobile telephone unit and a navigation device for providing position and route data. The telematic device usually comprises tuning receivers for radio programs or television programs. Video programs on demand can also be received by a technique called “streaming” involving the telecommunication unit.
A telematic device has a considerable value in the vehicle and is therefore frequently subject to thefts. Equally, vehicles of upper class are more and more equipped with such telematic devices and consequently are often used in an unauthorized manner or even stolen. Consequently, various systems have been proposed for surveillance of vehicles and systems for detecting an unauthorized use of vehicles.
For instance, DE 296 24 363 U1 describes a system for locating stolen vehicles using a satellite system for receiving and transmitting data relating to the vehicle's identification code. To this end, the vehicle is equipped with a decodable microchip having stored data relating to the vehicle's identification. The microchip can be activated by signals from the satellite and in response thereto transmits a signal including position data to the satellite for relaying same to a central surveillance station. The system is therefore independent from a cellular radio communications network and is thereby not only locally effective, but also globally in foreign countries outside the coverage of a standardized communications system.
From WO 97/20714, a system for guarding a vehicle from a distance consisting of an alarm system in a vehicle is known. The alarm system is connected to a transmitter and furthermore to a global positioning system GPS navigation system provided in the vehicle. When the alarm system is triggered by an attempt to break into the vehicle or to steal the vehicle, the alarm system generates an alarm signal, which is sent by the transmitter and subsequently to a central surveillance station. Simultaneously, also the position of the vehicle is transmitted to the surveillance station, such that it is possible to direct police or other security services to the location of the stolen vehicle.
From DE 197 33 579 A1, a mobile unit comprising a receiver for a satellite navigation system and a radio modem for transmitting position data in a radio communications network is known. A mobile unit is fixed in a manner to the vehicle, such that it is not immediately apparent for the user of the vehicle. When the vehicle is in use, the mobile unit sends control data in a cyclic manner in order to prevent power consumption from the battery, which could be suspicious to the user.
From the DE 43 40 138 A1, an arrangement of a GPS unit for determining position coordinates of a vehicle connected to a mobile radio unit working within a standardized communication network is known. This is useful for transmitting the vehicle identity number to a telephone network station, which can be connected to a central unit for locating the position of the vehicle reported to be stolen.
Although the prior art systems work well for protecting and locating vehicles, there is no effective protection against a valuable device, such as a telematic device, which due to its inherent value is frequently subject to theft. Although there are known security codes in connection with radio receivers, which need to be inputted after an interruption of the power supply or security cards, which must be inserted into the device before operation thereof, such codes are frequently broken by professional by code-breaking devices.
Consequently, it would be desirable to have an effective protection against unauthorized use of a telematic device. The object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art described above.